


Another Order of Treacle Tart

by webeta123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief mentions of crotchless pants, Draco's an ass, M/M, Pavlovian Conditioning, Post-War, Treacle Tart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webeta123/pseuds/webeta123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to pranks, Gryffindors go for the immediate gratification. Slytherins go for the kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Order of Treacle Tart

Draco was pissed.

Actually it didn’t take a lot to make him pissed. Old ladies walking too slow, children screaming and being general brats, and bright pink anything. But now, he was more than his usual level of pissed. And this had to do with a certain brunette Dark Lord slayer who also happened to be the person that he had sex with every other night.

He had to admit, even though he loathed doing it, that it was a very good prank. Draco had no idea that he was going to get stuck to his broomstick until he was floating a couple of inches above the ground, dismounted and… well, those riding pants were reserved for very special occasions now that had nothing to do with the general public. It had amused his unofficial Quidditch team to no end and he knew that he would probably be getting jokes about the “crotchless pants Seeker” for months now as a result.

But he was going to get him back. Oh, there was a familiar saying among his Hogwarts friends and it usually went, “Hell hath no fury like a Slytherin scorned.” Because Gryffindors only went for the immediate gratification. Slytherins went for the slowly and deadly kill.

So, Draco did a bit of research. He already had a general idea of what he wanted to do, but he wanted to make sure that he did it right. Flourish and Blotts had gotten new business in their psychology section, most of it having to do with Pavlov and conditioning. Draco made sure that none of these were seen by his soon to be victim, but once he had all of his research, he began planning.

For his plan to work, he would need to use all of his resources. Pansy’s long-suffering grievance over the fact that she had almost handed Harry over made the procurement of her infamous treacle tart recipe seamless and easy. Also, him blackmailing her about the amount of times that she had insisted on sitting in his lap during sixth year didn’t hurt either. Regardless, having the recipe, Draco began his work and it went almost to the point that Harry came back to Grimmauld Place, which they had renovated in a stroke of desire to change things.

“Hey. That smells good.” Harry said, kissing Draco on the cheek as Draco carefully removed the plate of treacle tarts and put it on a wire rack.

“No touch. Still hot.” He told him, though it had more to do with making sure that Harry didn’t eat them before he was ready. It needed to be seamless for this to work right, though he knew that having minor discrepancies wouldn’t hurt too much in the grand scheme of things. Harry sighed and chuckled before going to get a butterbeer from the ice box.

“How’d practice go today?” Harry asked as he set the butterbeer down on the table and took off his outer cloak.

“Better, only one person called me ‘crotchless pants’ today.”

“I didn’t think they would hang onto that for so long.” Harry admitted, chuckling despite himself. “It was pretty funny though.” Draco rolled his eyes as he cast a gentle Cooling Charm on the treats and packaged the extras and putting them away. He would make sure to have them anytime that he needed them, so he stashed them throughout the main areas of the house once Harry went into his office. The bedroom, the library, the den, any place that Draco felt could become a foray for sex was stashed a treacle tart in a hidden location. All of them were put under a Freshness Charm, though Draco would have to remake them every week so that they wouldn’t spoil.

Once Draco was finished, he sauntered into Harry’s office to see the Auror hard at work. “Break?” Draco asked, going to one side of his desk and sitting on the edge. He offered the treacle tart to Harry and the man smiled at him.

“Love to actually.” Harry said, taking the treacle tart and eating it happily. “Mm, is this Pansy’s recipe? I’ve been trying to get it off of her for months. How’d you manage it?” He asked in between bites. He was sucking at the ends of his fingertips to get any excess jam off.

“A bit of blackmail,” Draco stood and waltzed over to the back of the desk, “A bit of teasing,” He stood in front of Harry, who was giving him a small smile of approval, “And a whole lot of ‘none of your business’.” He tilted Harry’s chin up with the edge of his finger and dove in for the kill, kissing him breathless. Shortly after, as though Draco even had to worry, Draco found himself laying on the edge of the desk, his robes pushed high up his waist and trousers and pants forgotten in favour of much more pleasing activities.

~

Harry had no clue what had happened, but he could safely say that this was one of the best periods of his life. His sex life with Draco was spectacular, having never been this active before, his career at the Ministry was going swimmingly and Draco was a much better cook than he imagined because the treacle tart that seemed to be popping up fairly regularly was amazing.

Draco had even gladly gone to one of the monthly dinners at the Burrow, something that very rarely happened even after they had gotten together. The Burrow was pulsing with activity, Victorie and Teddy playing happily and the adults talking about different aspects of what had been going on in their lives. Once dinner had passed and the pudding was being given out, Mrs. Weasley came up to Harry with a small tray of treacle tart.

“Would you like one dear?” She asked kindly. Harry smiled at her easily and didn’t notice how Draco’s eyes lit up with anticipation.

“Yes, please. Though I should be losing the taste for these from how many I’ve eaten lately.” He joked, taking one from the tray and taking a bite from it. He hummed happily and would have taken a second bite if not for the sudden rush of endorphins that went through him. His neck grew warm and his face dropped as he put the treacle tart down as though he had been burned. He scooted up as close as possible to the table, not wanting the children to see the odd physical repercussions.

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Hermione asked, her eyebrows furrowing as he put his head down on the table and tried to figure out why the hell he had a boner even though the treacle tart had come from _Mrs. Weasley_.

“I… I don’t know. I had one of the-“ His head popped up and he glared at the wall as he realized the pattern. It seemed as though every time he had a treacle tart for the past two months, it was immediately followed by sex. "Malfoy.” His voice dropped low as he growled out his lover’s name. Draco flounced, there was no other word for how he walked towards him, and sat down on the side of the table.

“What’s wrong, Harry dear?” He asked as though he didn’t know.

“Did you make me associate treacle tart with _sex?_ ” Hermione gasped and her hand immediately went to her mouth as she made the connection.

“Revenge is a bitch, isn’t it?”


End file.
